Complicated Brothers' Complex
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: Finding out you have a brother after 15 years of being an only child is weird. And it gets even weirder when said 'brother' wants more in the relationship; to be more than just brothers.
1. Now, it's awkward

**Complicated Brothers' Complex**

**A/N: If you don't know what a brother complex is...look it up, because if I explain it you'll get very confused. You'll find it on google search.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Uchiha family, they wouldn't be all dead now would they.**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

**Ch.1: Now, its awkward**

_Normal POV_

Sasuke was 15 when he got the news that would change his life. His mother, Mikoto was remarrying, even though he thought their lives together was fine as it was. But it was the fact she was remarrying his father that he couldn't understand. Honesty, who does that?

Mikoto twiddled her thumbs together and sighed, "Sasuke look I know this is confusing for you, but..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "how did you guys even meet up again?" "Uh, you see I was at the grocery store and we bumped into each. Soon we started talking again and it took off from there." Sasuke sighed thinking 'really mom?' "Well don't expect me to develop a 'father-son' relationship with the guy."

Mikoto gave a defeated sigh "I know, I know." Sasuke got up to leave, taking his phone out and proceeding to put his earphones in. "Uh, Sasuke there's something very important you should know." He was already gone. 'Great', she thought 'How am I suppose to tell him now? Oh, well I guess it could be a surprise.' She paused again, 'I hope he takes it well.'

_Sasuke POV_

I was talking to my friends about the situation and they all agreed its the most dumbest things ever. Naruto being the idiot he was went, "what if he's a criminal or worse hideous." I rolled my eyes at that remark.

"Why did they even divorce in the first place only to get back together 15 years later?" Neji questioned, which was something I wanted to know. Honestly, if you divorce someone shouldn't you just stay divorced.

Sakura piped in , "well I think its romantic, that they fell back in love." Of course she would.

_~4:15~_

Crap, I got to go. Mom said he was coming around 4:30 and she wanted me to look 'presentable' or some shit like that. "See you guys later, kay." I said as I got my stuff to leave. I heard a ramble of good-byes and request to tell them what its like to have a father and stuff like that.

Rolling my eyes I headed home.

_Normal POV_

After deciding what Sasuke would wear, cause he would not put a suit on for nothing they waited outside for Fugaku to come. It didn't take long though, because soon a shiny big black car pulled up into the drive way and the doors opened.

_Sasuke POV_

My first impression of my father would be million dollar, Wall Street business corporation. Complete opposite of mom, who was easy going and kind of clumsy. What did she see in this guy, no better yet what had she saw the first and second time they fell in love. I watched her run to him and kiss him. Ugh, gave me a mental barf.

They walked up the stairs and he said 'hello' to me. If mom wasn't there I would of rolled my eyes, but I had to be polite and say hello then shake his hands. This is going to be weird, I thought as they went inside.

Just as I was about to go inside, the car's passenger door opened. I stopped to see who it was. Did this guy bring a business partner with him? That was my first thought until the person stepped out.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke stared in confusing as the stranger walked straight past him and into the house. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and went inside ignoring the strangers attitude. Soon everyone was in the kitchen eating and Sasuke just kept staring at the guy.

Fugaku leaned over and whispered to Mikoto, "did you tell him,yet?" She put her head down, "um, not exactly... no I didn't"

"Why not"

"He was ignoring me."

"Tell him now, then"

"He'll find out soon enough. Did you tell him?"

"Of course I told him, I'm not irresponsible like you are."

Mikoto stopped and cut him a dirty look that said 'really.' Fugaku put his head down and apologized.

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh. Whoever this guy was he was really pissing him off. The whole time he was here he hadn't said one word to anyone, it was annoying as hell. "Can he speak" Sasuke questioned pointing at him.

Mikoto and Fugaku both exchanged looks at each other, then to the guy, and finally looked at Sasuke. "Well I guess now would be a good time to tell you." Mikoto said taking a breath. She pointed at the guy, "this is Itachi."

'Ok' Sasuke thought 'we're getting somewhere.' "Well why is he here?" Mikoto twiddled her thumbs, something she did when she was nervous, "well you see he's...um, uh." Fugaku broke in, because it was obvious she couldn't finish the sentence, "brother. He's your older brother."

_Sasuke POV_

*WTF* I looked at Fugaku-er my father 'what?' He sighed, "Itachi is your brother." No, there was no way that could make sense. I looked over at mom, 'tell me he's lying.' She looked at me and shook her head, "he's not lying." This could not make any sense.

Was he from their first marriage? Did that make me, a love child? Mom did say they got divorced just before I was born, did she cheat on him? I sat down and took a sip of my drink. I turned and looked at mom, 'why didn't you tell me?' She gave me this look, "I tried to, but you ignored me."

Was she really trying to make it seem like this was my fault? Never mind that, I have to get to the bottom of this. 'Is this why you guys got divorced.'

_Normal POV_

Mikoto and Fugaku shot Sasuke a look of confusing. "What do you mean by that," Mikoto asked. Sasuke took another sip of his drink, "well you did say you guys got divorced just before I was born and considering the fact I never knew that I had a brother, something must have happened." Fugaku went, "I think you have it all-"

Mikoto cut him off, "Sasuke are you asking are the two of you actual brothers." Bingo, that was exactly what he was asking. Mikoto took a breath, "if your wondering if Fugaku's your actually father the answer is yes. And yes you and Itachi are full fledged brothers." She got up to clear the table and turned to Sasuke, "don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay. Just get some rest."

* * *

_~Next Day~_

_Sasuke POV_

I woke up next morning to find out my mother and father were gone. There was a note saying something about how they wanted me and my brother to bond together and this seemed like the perfect way. I rolled my eyes, there was no way I was spending Sunday here with him. No way in hell. Dude looking like he came out of prison, and I still don't believe we're brothers I said, I wasn't about to spend the day here. But when I turned around to leave, there he was right in front of me.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke jumped at Itachi's sudden presence. "The hell," Sasuke said trying to catch his breath. "never mind that, you're in my way." Sasuke tried to push his way past, only to be blocked. Itachi looked down at Sasuke and smirked. "Now where do you think you're going." It wasn't said as question but more as a joke. "Aren't we suppose to be spending the day together? Huh, Sasuke." He was way too close for Sasuke.

"Get out of my fucking way," this guy was pissing Sasuke off. But he wasn't moving, no he came closer. Sasuke tried to back up, but the wall was blocking his way. Itachi laughed at Sasuke's failed attempt. "You're cute." he whispered right into his ears.

_Sasuke POV_

Did he just call me cute? The hell was wrong with this guy. And why won't he just get out my fucking way? I don't have time for this, but there's no way for me to escape.

'Thanks mom, for leaving me with this fucker you call my brother'

_Normal POV_

Itachi lifted Sasuke's face up, "you know I was a bit skeptical about the idea of having a brother. But after seeing you." He laughed. "Sasuke. That's a interesting name don't you think? How was living with mom, last time i remember she was kind of a ditz, but that was when I was four."

Sasuke tried to way past him. He wasn't about to stay here, guy. He had a bad feeling about being here alone with him. And that feeling worse.

Sasuke shivered when Itachi came closer towards him. He felt the warm breath tickling his neck. He tried to push away, but his hands were being held in a tight grip. Itachi soon pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck, making him shudder.

_Sasuke POV_

I need to get out of here. Is he really trying to do what...no, he couldn't be. If this is what having a brother is then I want no part of it what so ever. But I need to get away. Doubt I could get out the house, but I'm pretty sure I know this place better than him and could hide the rest of the day til mom comes home.

Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Then when mom comes back I'll tell her what happened and she'll kick him and Fugaku out, and if it goes well he should get arrested. Then we could forget this whole thing ever happened.

_Normal POV_

Sasuke gathered up all his strength in order to break free. Loosening his arms from the tight grip that held him, he pushed Itachi away and ran. He knew he couldn't get out the house, but he did have some idea where he could hide. He ran upstairs, not looking back to see if Itachi was following him.

_Sasuke POV_

I'm now a prisoner in my own house. Great

_Itachi POV_

He ran. I wanted to laugh. Now things are getting interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Confused? I know I am. I'm not sure where I was going with this one. Kind of just writing on impulse or something, letting the random thoughts flow on the paper. By next chapter it should begin to make some sort of sense. Leave reviews and tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. Sorry if this story seems weird or confusing, it was just a random idea that kept popping up in my head and I just had to write it.**

**'Til next time ARM0315 out!**


	2. Better than expected

**Complicated Brothers' Complex**

**A/N: So I took into consideration what people were saying. And I've decided to keep a general POV; it'll either be Itachi,Sasuke,or Normal POV in one chapter but not switching through every chapter like the last one. But like I said in the previous chapter; this was just a random idea that came to me without any real thought put into. Again I want to thank you guys for the reviews and tips. I will try to put it all into affect, the best way I can. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; I wish it did but it doesn't**

* * *

**Ch 2: Better than expected  
**

_Itachi POV_

I watched him run up the stairs, 'til he was out of sight. I couldn't help but laugh, he was nothing like I expected. No he was way more than that; this was going to be better than I expected.

It's weird though, having a brother. A younger brother at that; though as far as I can tell he's far from little. And he was feisty and so outspoken. Not to mention well built, had perfect features and the most alluring voices I ever heard. Sasuke, you little tease where have you been all my life?

I decided to go look for him. Which was harder than I expected. 'Was the house this big when I lived here' I thought to myself. This couldn't be what mother spent the money from the divorce on. Well then again, father spent his money rather foolishly as well. She brought a 3 story mansion that only occupied two people and father moved us to the most ghetto and shittest part of Konoha because he wasted it all on the stock market.

Never mind all that though, I still haven't found the gorgeous creature yet. And I want him before they come back from where ever they went. 'Why did you have to run,' I thought sadly to myself, but perked right back up when I noticed on of the doors looked open. 'We're going to have so much fun together'

I opened the door slightly and looked inside. This had to be the 6th room I checked and I was running out of options. "Sasuke" I called out "you in here?" I looked in the closet, who's room was this? There was stuff in it. Posters, books, and some other stuff.

Could this be his room. Sasuke's room. Funny thing is it looked way different from what I would thought it would be. Not as messy and stuff like that, but surprisingly reminded me of my own room. The dark colored walls, bookcase that held a mixture of horror and mystery stories, and posters of bands and such. It warmed by heart to know we shared similar taste.

Now the question was is he or is he not in this room. I looked in the closet, not there. Looked under the bed, still no. Even looked behind the curtains and still no. He was good at hiding. I looked at the time, only a couple more hours until they got back.

It was weird having a mother again, considering she missed just about most of my life. Weren't mothers suppose to get all their children while the father got nothing? It's stupid decision like those that kept this beauty out of my life for so long. I gotta find him.

Mapping the over-sized house in my mind there was only a few more options left. I decide on going into the room farthest on the left. I believe it was suppose to be my room, it was one of the many empty guest rooms this house had. And may it have been luck or the gods I found him in that room.

He was sleeping though, curled up on the floor. Must of tired himself out trying to stay hidden from me. He looked so cute curled up on the floor as he slept. Cute and tempting, I just wanted to touch him. "Wake up" I went trying not to startle him. He mumbled something and rolled over. God, how I wanted him.

It was weird though because in a moral and biological sense we were brothers and this would be incest. But then again I could give less of a fuck about all that. Like birth parents and bloodlines would keep me away from him. I shook his body and that woke him up. He more liked jumped up and then back when our eyes met. His eyes that were just like mines.

"Sleep well,Sasuke" I said to him as he stared at me blankly. He backed up, was he scared of me or something? I don't think I did something to make him afraid, did I? Honestly all I did was kiss him a little, was it that bad. Or was it because I was moving to fast? After we did just meet up, maybe I could slow it down slightly.

I wanted to kiss him again, while I still had the chance, while he was still to tired to move. So i leaned in and enclosed the annoy space that was in between us and kissed him. Kissed his soft, thin lips and it felt amazing. I wanted to keep it longer and go in for more but the sound of the door unlocking startled both of us. Then mother's overly cheerful voice came into play "boys we're home. I brought dinner."

Well that pretty much ruined everything. But oh, well there would be plently of opportunities. I would get to do everything with him. Any and everything I could with him. The sooner the better, but I would hold out for a while to make sure he was used to everything.

My Sasuke, yes he was going to be my Sasuke. I looked at him just as father came upstairs to get us. He looked dazed and confused, the look was so cute. I just wanted to kiss him again and again. But that all would wait. I mean I couldn't scare him away from me. And make him hate me not love me.

Anyway, what kind of brother would I be if I couldn't give him the love and affection that he deserved?

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. Itachi's already developed feelings for Sasuke and it couldn't get anymore akward for the boy. But it will and I'm going have fun writing more of this story. Did this do better than the previous chapter, I kept it to one POV like people had asked. Make sure to leave reviews and tell me what you think.  
**

**'Til next time ARM0315 out.**


End file.
